Soul Mates
by pastel dandelion
Summary: "Ne, Sasuke-kun, do you believe in soul mates?"


A/N: I'm not particularly satisfied with this one. But here you go! Just a Friday night project I guess. I also apologize beforehand for the grammatical mistakes if you find any. Was inspired by the short film, 'Less Than One'. I recently watched it and I fell in love with the concept. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Soul Mates<p>

"Seriously, where is that girl?" Ino complained loudly, "We were supposed to go off campus for lunch today!" The blonde paced back and forth, her pleated skirt swayed side to side similar to her ponytail.

Naruto smiled knowingly as he slung a tanned arm around the petite girl standing next to him. Her pale skin turned a bright rosy shade of pink and she looked down at the ground. "She's probably with the bastard. Let's just go without them." He looked down at his girlfriend, "Come on Hinata, before the line gets too long. I'm really craving some boba."

Ino growled as she looked towards the music building. _That girl…_ She shook her head a little and smiled before she ran after the couple ahead of her, "Wait up you guys!"

* * *

><p>The door to the roof of the music building was slightly ajar. If one looked closely enough they could make out two figures on the far end of the roof. Two backpacks were thrown carelessly on the ground-one turquoise and the other a navy blue- both had a peculiar matching bunny keychain. Two instrument cases also leaned against the wall.<p>

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, do you believe in soul mates?" Dark eyes looked down at the girl lying on his lap questionably. Her pink hair was strewn about and the single bobby pin holding her bangs back was crooked. _Green green green_ eyes looked up at him. Her face grew hot and she shifted her head on his lap to the left so she was looking at his knees. Sasuke smirked and shifted his gaze to their view. _What a clear day, not a single cloud to be seen._ He mused.

"Do you?" He asked her. She shifted to look up at him again. Her eyebrows drew up in a slight frown as she thought. Sasuke chuckled lowly and pushed his pointer and middle finger to her forehead to flatten it.

Her bright eyes looked up at him, "I want to believe it, but mathematically it just wouldn't work." The pinkette wondered aloud, "There's six hundred thousand people in this city. Of how many of them are guys? Half? So, three hundred thousand guys. I want them to be around the same age right? I mean how nasty would it be to date someone so much older? Talk about pedo-,"

"Sakura." Sasuke sighed. She grinned sheepishly up at him. Even though he sounded annoyed, Sasuke's eyes were warm as he played with her hair absentmindedly. Though most people thought that out of the two, Sakura was more immature, Sasuke had a childlike tendency to daydream. But they were in fact the same age.

"Well about, I'd say, one third of the guys are in my age group. That's about one hundred thousand?" She paused, "Are you even listening?"

Sasuke stopped his ministrations and gave a small breath-taking smile. The type of smile that was so rare, that Sakura relished every moment of it. She blushed prettily and moved her green tipped hand to cover her eyes. "You did that on purpose…." The pinkette heard a low rumble and her hand was removed from her face. Sakura giggled softly.

"Anyways," she continued, "I wouldn't find all of them attractive." Sakura gazed up at his face. "I'd say about one out of thirty?" Her melodic laughed echoed throughout the rooftop. "So that's about…." She struggled slightly with the math.

"It's about three thousand three hundred." Sasuke murmured.

"Right, so out of that three thousand three hundred, who's actually single? Half?" She laughed again. Sasuke was always chased by girls due to his good looks, but he still managed to stay independent throughout his life- even until now, his senior year in high school. She continued, "That leaves me with one thousand six hundred fifty."

Sakura's petite hand grabbed his much much larger one and she raised them above her head. She smiled slightly as Sasuke shifted his hand so they were laced together.

"Out of those guys who will think that I am attractive or interesting?" She murmured to herself. Her hand tightened against his slightly.

Sasuke studied her face. She looked so serene in that moment. She looked satisfied. Happy. "I think all of them would." He peered at her eyes. She blushed prettily. Sakura shifted closer to Sasuke's abdomen and buried her face into his shirt.

"I'd say, one out of thirty." She mumbled. Sasuke could barely hear her muffled voice. The Uchiha knew that number was much much higher. He wasn't oblivious to the men leering at her.

"That leaves me with, fifty five." She spoke softly. She inhaled his scent. Though they both claimed to be strictly platonic best friends, it was moments like these that Sakura thought otherwise. She enjoyed being close with Sasuke and he seemed to be the only one to have the patience to try to understand her complicated thoughts.

"What also comes into play is chemistry." Sakura sighed as Sasuke started to play with her hair once again, "I'd say one out of sixty would really understand me." She turned to look up at Sasuke.

"That leaves you with nine tenths of a person." Sasuke said simply. Sakura giggled.

"Where…where would you find this person?" He asked. Her doe like eyes met his.

"Fate." She said simply. Sasuke snorted.

"That's a load of bull. And you know it." Sasuke murmured as she brought her hand up to play with hairs at the nape of his neck.

"Then would you like to help me find my soul mate? I've had my eye on someone for a while now." She replied when she gained the courage after a moment of silence.

The Uchiha smirked and raised an elegant eyebrow. "Oh really? Mind describing him to me?" Sasuke already knew where this was going. He had been thinking about it for a long time, but wanted to make sure Sakura felt the same way.

The pinkette grew quiet, "Well, for one, he's my age. Kind of a loner even though girls have always chased him for his good looks," she pinched his cheek playfully, "He has the patience to deal with my annoying self and I think we get along pretty well."

Sasuke's smirk grew larger and larger with every word she spoke. As she spoke the last word, Sasuke leaned down slowly.

When their lips were a breath away from each other, he spoke, "Soul mates, huh?" Sakura smiled widely and squeezed his hand before Sasuke closed the distance.


End file.
